Most wire or cable wound on a two flange spool or reel presents a problem. Both ends of the wire or cable are not readily accessible and thus the wire or cable cannot be easily tested for continuity and other characteristics. In some instances, the entire reel length must be unwound before both reel ends can be reached. To test for continuity and other characteristics, accessibility to both ends is necessary. The prior art teaches the concept of providing a hole in the flange of a reel and threading a short terminal portion of the wire or cable through the hole that would otherwise be covered up by the balance of the wire or cable. This short terminal portion is affixed to the outside surface of one of the two flanges and provides accessibility to both cable reel ends. However, test gear must be taken to the reel or the reel taken to the test gear to take advantage of this accessibility.
To some, this prior art practice is a solution. To others, it is not. In some instances the exposed short length of a terminal portion is not long enough. If a desired length is exposed, it is so long that it is usually damaged in transit. What was needed was a device that would create a three-flange reel out of an existing two-flange reel plus a hole in one of the flanges in the original two-flange reel. Using such a device, a part of the terminal portion of a length of the wire or cable is threaded through the hole in the flange and wound on that part of the reel between the third and first or second flange. The balance of the wire and cable is wound on the reel between the first and second flanges. In this manner, the purchaser of wire and cable on such a three-flange reel spools off a desired length of cable or wire from both reel ends to reach any location of test gear, making it unnecessary to bring the test gear to the reel, or the reel to the test gear. After testing, the wire or cable can be readily respooled.